


Distant Thoughts

by trollfishprince



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil's POV, I really wanted to post something so BOOM POETRY!, I wrote this back in 2013, IT RHYMES, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Originally Posted on deviantART, Poetry fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollfishprince/pseuds/trollfishprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to my deviantART account.<br/>This was inspired by a theory my friend Dione had, where Carlos was forced to erase Cecil's memories and work for StrexCorp, and to always have to be accompanied by Kevin of the Desert Bluffs radio station. Cecil's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Thoughts

A hole in my heart,  
Weighing my soul down,  
Something is keeping me apart,  
The feeling like I will drown...  
A part of me is gone,  
Lost to me like my memories,  
I tell myself to hold on,  
At least so I can defeat my enemies.  
Walking on the street,  
I saw someone who reminded me,  
But I looked down at my feet,  
My mind as desolate as the Dead Sea.  
He was accompanied by a man,   
He who looked like myself,  
His white hand on his tan,  
As he smirked to himself.  
By the time they passed by,  
I could feel myself breaking,  
Though my tears had gone dry,  
My soul continued aching.  
However, within an instant,  
I forgot why I was so sad,  
My thoughts became distant,  
And continued with the life I had.  
It still hurts.  
Wanting to be whole,  
My sadness exerts  
And I cry as to regain control...  
Listeners, it was to no avail,  
But I will continue my job here,  
For I love this town of Night Vale,  
And I swear I will not disappear.


End file.
